1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible garments and clothing articles with internal storage means. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hooded garment with an interior lining therein, which is operably accessed by a user to form a pouch or garment-enveloping cover. The pouch may be used to hold items therein, or inverted to form a cover around the rest of the garment. Once condensed into the out-folded pouch, the garment is in a stowed position that facilitates easy transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible clothing articles are devices that operate as a garment, while also providing a novel means to transform into another form that allows functionality beyond fashion or clothing. These include articles with interior pouches, unraveling or concealed hoods or extensions, or similar devices that improve the usefulness of the garment beyond a single function. Articles of clothing that are condensable or collapsible into a stowed state are particularly useful for those who are required to travel or carry several clothing items while away from home. Traveling individuals who require reduced luggage, backpackers and parents all benefit from improved storage of clothing articles, as these can be stowed in greater number or in a more condensed form to suit their given needs.
Parents of young children are especially aware of the obstacles associated with carrying several articles of clothing while traveling. Young children are prone to dirtying their clothes in several ways, including spillage of food or drink items, spit-ups or simply playing in dirty or outdoor environments. Parents often carry several articles of clothing for a specific occasion for just this reason, which can lead to bulky travel bags or cluttered vehicles. Parents resort to condensing clothing in vacuum bags, or utilizing larger carrying bags, especially if the parent is responsible for several children or are away from home for an extended period of time.
An article of clothing is needed that serves two functions, first as a traditional garment, wherein its normal operation is not impacted or altered, and second as a garment that is convertible into a self-containing carry pouch that reduces its volume to an easily-carriable and storable structure. The present invention provides such as a device, wherein a hooded garment is provided with an internal lining that may be unfolded to provide an outer layer that envelopes the rest of the garment. The lining is accessed by a fore-aft, closable seam that is folded back to reveal the inner lining. The lining may function as a pouch while the user is wearing the garment, or preferably as a means to surround and condense the garment into a carriable state. The lining may further be provided in waterproof or stain resistant form, wherein its material also functions to keep the internal garment clean and dry.
Several articles of clothing have been disclosed in the prior art for converting a garment from a wearable configuration into a stowed configuration. These include articles with internal pouches or structures that are adapted to overlap the entire garment when not being worn. These articles have familiar design elements for the purposes of collapsing a garment and providing a convertible structure for a user; however none are disclosed with an interior lining within a hooded garment that does not interfere with normal operation thereof, while providing a means to stow the entire garment therein when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,042 to DeWan is one such device that describes an article of clothing wherein a tubular portion is a functional element during normal operation, and also forms a container for the article when the article is not in use. The tubular portion comprises a container-forming device that acts as a storage bag for the entire article of clothing when not being worn by the user. The container-forming device is contemplated for use along a sleeve or leg of a garment, which forms a tubular section with two ends that are sealed to form a pouch for the entire device. Its structure and mode of condensing a garment both differ from the present invention, wherein a hooded patch is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,504 to Wu is another device that describes a foldable bag attached to an article of clothing, such as a coat or jacket, such that the bag is condensed within an edge of the article of clothing when not in use. The device comprises two bags, a smaller and larger bag, which when unfolded act to secure the article of clothing and provide a bag for the user. The bag of Wu is sewn into an edge of the clothing, such as along a collar or neck area. This requires volume within the device to hold the two bags when not in use, which can become bulky or uncomfortable if not condensed properly. The present invention provides an inner lining that conforms to a clothing hood line when not in use. The lining does not interfere with the operation or natural positioning of the hood, as would occur without the presence of the lining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,264 to Spector describes a convertible ensemble of clothing that can be used to satisfy a plurality of apparel requirements. The ensemble comprises a long jacket and a pair of slacks, wherein an internal liner provides a removable skirt that may be used to replace the slacks. A removable hood from the jacket provides a carrying bag to place the slacks in after their replacement. While the Spector device provides a modular clothing article, and one that may allow a user to convert from one type of look to another, it does not provide a means to carry the ensemble in an internal carrying pouch that is operably accessed within the hood of the device. Its structure and intent differ from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,634 to Toombs describes a lined article of clothing, such as a jacket or similar outerwear, wherein the lining provides a carrying device for the clothing when in a stowed position. The lining is concealed between a rear panel of the jacket shell and the jacket lining. The lining may be accessed and folded around the jacket to envelope the same, creating a carrying device wherein the jacket is contained within its interior volume. This device is similar to the Wu invention, wherein an internal carrying structure that forms a carrying bag or pouch is housed within the article. The placement of the liner and its size can interfere with normal operation of the jacket or create unwanted bulk in regions thereon. The present invention provides a convertible hood device that operates as a liner when in a stowed position, and as an enveloping pouch for the garment when in a working position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,155 to Itoi describes an outerwear garment for outdoor or travel activities, comprising a back portion with a pocket capable of receiving the entire garment therein. Straps are provided for holding the condensed garment and bag when stowed together. The pouch is placed along the back of the outerwear, and is adapted for use in situations wherein a user may be unsure of weather conditions, but is not willing to wear a jacket. The pouch serves as a carrying case for the outerwear garment that can be easily accessed if necessary. While useful for its given requirement, the Itoi invention is ideally suited for sports and outdoor activities, and less ideal for use with all types of garments. The present invention may be utilized with all forms of garments having a hooded upper region, including sportswear, casual or outerwear. The present invention provides a storage means that functions as a hidden feature when not in use, and is not intended to incorporate a large area on the garment when in a stowed position.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,692 to Duyn describes a waterproof garment that comprises a hooded jacket that is convertible into a ventilated carrying back for storing the garment. The device provides an interior pouch region within the hooded region, and a location to store the garment when not in use. However, the device requires the hood to be detached from the body of the jacket when stowing the garment therein, which differs in structure from the present invention. The Duyn device is adapted for use with waterproof, all-weather jackets, as opposed to incorporation into normal outerwear or hooded sweatshirts. The device requires a detachable hood for operation, as opposed to a vertical slit that unfolds an inner lining that acts as an outer cover for housing the garment therein.
The devices in the prior art have several disadvantages with regard to the present invention, including a lack of concealment when the packaging means is in a stowed position. The present invention provides an interior lining within a hood of a garment wherein the hood may function as a pouch for the user or a means to envelope the garment and reduce its size for improved storage or transport. Its structure is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing convertible hooded garment devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.